1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an antenna apparatus of a mobile terminal, and in particular, to a diversity antenna apparatus for enabling a sub-antenna used for an auxiliary function to selectively operate as a diversity antenna without a separate diversity antenna, thereby achieving a size reduction of the mobile terminal, and an implementation method of the diversity antenna apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mobile terminal generally uses various frequencies. Also, in the mobile terminal, a fading phenomenon, in which a Transmit/Receive (Tx/Rx) signal level fluctuates according to external environments, frequently occurs. A diversity antenna apparatus is used to prevent deterioration of Tx/Rx characteristics due to the fading phenomenon.
The diversity antenna apparatus, which transmits/receives a signal using two antennas, enables only one antenna in a high electric field region, and enables two antennas at the same time in a low electric field region, or when the operational environment surrounding user's mobile terminal deteriorates due to his movement, thereby preventing the deterioration of Tx/Rx sensitivity of the mobile terminal.
However, as described above, because the diversity antenna apparatus includes two antennas installed in the mobile terminal, the apparatus goes against a current slimness trend of mobile terminals.